


One, Two, Three

by Nemi_Thine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 words, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Shitty Puns, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Thine/pseuds/Nemi_Thine
Summary: Hiroko sees how Yurio doesn't like being called Yurio, she decides to correct Mari and remedy the situation.





	

Hiroko wasn't good at hanakotoba. 

The little bells were so sweet smelling, but incredibly poisonous.

Yurio liked orange, and this was for him...The orange one meant hatred. The other orange flower she could use had spots and hung. But, it meant wealth which suited her just fine!

Hiroko called everyone to her and put it down on the table before of Yurio, who hid his appreciation of the flower. “Flowers existed before any of us were born. So this is Yuri,” she pointed at her son, “My son is older than you, so Yuri-ni, and you can be Yuri-san”

**Author's Note:**

> Lily of the Valley, which is the bell flowers Hiroko was examining, are so poisonous that the water you stick them in becomes deadly. Dangerous to have around a place that sells food.


End file.
